PAW Patrol History: Chase
by starreader001
Summary: This is the story of when Chase was younger, not in PAW patrol, and his life before everything. This story will connect with more stories coming if you like this one.
1. Chase

**Hi everyone, I'm starreader001. This is going to be my first fanfic, so if there are any haters out there, go away, and please don't give me a hard time. Readers, I do appreciate questions, comments, corrections, and criticism. I also plan to make more and have them connect to each other in a way. Lastly, if you don't like it don't read it.**

 **These stories will include: ChasexSkye, MarshallxEverest, no gay coupling, OC's, Romance, Sadness, Action, and more!**

 **Now, I'm going to stop blabbering and let you guys read my very first fanfic.**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Chase**

Chapter 1:

Morning came when a certain young German Shepard woke up from a good night sleep. He slowly opened his eyes as he stretched in his small and ripped up bed. This little pups name is Chase. "Ugh, I forgot we still slept here in this disgusting alley way" Chase groaned. He looked over and saw his mother and father cuddled up together still sleeping. "Mom?" whispered Chase. *yawn* "Yes honey?" answered his mother. "May I go exploring?" he asked, "Yes you may, but don't go too far" she answered. Chase then ran over to a stack of boxes, a garbage bin, and building. He climbed up till he made it to the top.

On top he could see all over the town. Chase went up here often when he felt sad, angering scared, or needed a place to think. There was also this hill that he looked at over at the end of the town leading to the ocean. He would dream of having his own home right at the top of the hill where the sun shined directly on, the sound of the ocean was soothing over there, and the wind blew perfectly. He also dreamed of growing up on that hill with a job that involved helping others when in need, that is what makes Chase, Chase. "One day… one day, everything will be alright when we get a house right on that hill" he said to himself". "I believe that" said a new and familiar voice". "Dad, what are you doing here?" Chase asked, "Just came to see what you were up to". "Oh I'm just sitting up here thinking" Chase said, "Well, don't stay up here too long, we are moving from this alley way remember?", "Yeah, I know, I won't be too long". Today, Chase, his mother and father would be moving to a different spot today, for they are strays, and if you get caught by the pound, well, it says it in itself. Chase and his family have been running and hiding their whole lives. They would stay for one year at something like an alley, street, old warehouses, shacks, empty houses, caves, and even junkyards. After about an hour or so, Chase said goodbye to their old home, and headed down to his parents.

"You ready to go Chase?" asked his mother, Chase nodded sadly and they were on their way.

 **I'm going to let this story set until I get some views and reviews. But until next time, peace everybody.**


	2. A sudden change

**I know that I said I would wait to make the next chapter, but I can't help myself.**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Chase**

Chapter 2:

Chase and his parents were walking through alleyways and across streets until after about 5 hours past, they stopped for a break. "Are we almost there?" whined Chase to his mother, "I don't know sweet heart" she replied. "If we can just find a couple boxes and a sheet off the street, we could make that our home for a while" said Chases father.

After a while, Chase and his family found three boxes for each to sleep in and a sheet to cover them. "Well, goodnight mom and dad", said Chase "Goodnight" they said together. Right before Chase went to sleep, he heard a loud popping noise, almost like a gunshot. He sniffed the air and smelt something warm and metal coming from a dark and rotting looking thrift store. Chase was curious "Maybe I could check that out tomorrow" Chase thought. Then he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Chase woke up and immediately asked for permission to explore. "Go ahead" said his father. Chase then sprinted over to the entrance of the thrift store and peeked inside to see a smelly, poor, and grumpy looking teenage boy who was past out on the counter. Chase sniffed the air and smelt the same warm and metal smell from last night. It was coming from the counter near the sleeping teenager. He walked in slowly and quietly.

When Chase got almost half way in the store, the boy woke up with a snort and spotted Chase. "What the hell is a pup doing in my shop, get out?!" he screamed. The boy pulled out a pistol from the drawer of the counter. Chase ran away screaming for his parents as the boy fired and missed, making it so that his parents couldn't here him. Chas just kept running remarkably faster than the boy with his ears ringing from the gunshots.

Chase made it to where his parents were with the boy out of sight. "Mom, Dad, there is a man who is chasing me with a gun!" Chase cried. Right after that, there was a pop as his mother collapsed to the ground with a bullet in her head silent. Chase and his father looked to see the boy with the gun. "Chase run" said his father, "No I won't leave you" Chase said with tears in his eyes, "I said run!" his father screamed as he assaulted the boy pinning him to the ground. Chase then ran down a dark alley way as fast as he could. After running for ten minutes, a gunshot was heard and Chase stopped. He stood there for a while as he started to cry. He slowly curled up into a ball by a garbage bin still crying and howling. Little did Chase know that he would have to sleep in a dark and cold alley way as a stray, all by himself.

 **Well, that was chapter 2 guys, please review. And with that, peace out.**


	3. Before

**Hello readers. Thanks for your reviews from the last two chapters, and because of these reviews, I couldn't help myself, again, to make the next chapter. There was a reader with a question, and my answer is that this is a story all about Chases history when he was younger. Although there will be a story a lil later about ChasexSkye that will connect to this story. Also I would like to thank an author for their advice.**

 **Anyways, no more talking and more reading.**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Chase**

Chapter: 3

Chase opened his eyes finding himself in his old, beautiful, comfy bed. He yawned as he smelt the smell of warm bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen of his old house. Chase's house was a small white house with a brown roof and blue door. It looked like a grandmothers house. "Perfect, you are awake" said a familiar voice. Chase looked up to see his mother looking at him with gleaming eyes full of life. "Good morning mom". Chase said with another yawn. "Come on, get up, Henry and Leigh have breakfast ready" said his father. Henry was a gentle and humble old man, and Leigh was a sweet and beautiful old woman. Chase walked in the kitchen to see his bowl of food filled by his owners and smiled with a grumbling stomach.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Henry from the living room. First there was an opening noise of the front door. "Hello?" said Henry. Then came the sound of a gunshot and a thud on the floor. Chase, his parents, and Leigh looked to the door to see Henry on the floor, eyes wide open, and a whole in his chest where his heart is. Hanging over Henry's dead body, was a young black hooded boy with a pistol in his hand, and an angry look on his face. Chase sniffed, and smelt blood and alcohol, which made him gag. Leigh just stood there in shock and fear.

The boy pointed the gun at Chase about to shoot him when Leigh jumped in front of him and was shot in the head making her fall to the ground with out a sound. "Everybody, out the back door" screamed Chases father. With that said, Chase and his parents did just that. The boy chased them firing his gun multiple times missing every shot. Out the back door first was Chases father, then his mother, but Chase tripped over his dog bowl allowing him to step on his tail and stop him. Chase struggled to get out as the boy said "Stupid dog". The boy aimed the gun at Chase and fired.

5 years later, Chase jolted up, opening his eyes, in a cardboard box. "Oh, it was just a dream… of my old life… before I was a stray" Chase said hyperventilating. Chase got out from his "bed" and a drink of water from a dripping pipe. After that, Chase could hear the loud and obnoxious sound of police sirens. Chase walked around the corner of the alleyway he was staying in and saw 3 police cars parked at a super fancy looking hotel called "The Stairway" with people surrounding the entrance. A policeman came out his car and yelled, "Everybody clear away from the hotel, there is a crime scene in session".


	4. The case

**Hello readers. I would like to say thank you to all who r &r this story and enjoy it. I'm most likely going to make 2 more chapters after this one, then go on to the next pup. Also, I do love the advice and help I get from AtlasWolfActual, if it weren't for you, I probably would be failing at this.**

 **Anyways, enough blabbering from me.**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Chase**

Chapter 4:

Chase with curiosity and the generosity to help others when in need he wanted to go help, Chase knew he couldn't investigate without looking like an owned pup, so he dived into a large garbage bin and found a dark blue collar with a dog tag. The name on the tag said "Spark" which Chase felt comfortable being called. Chase put the collar on and walked over to the hotel entrance. "Hold it right there, no one is aloud through" said a cop with a calm tone. "What exactly happened?" asked Chase to the cop. "Well, from what we know, a young boy's parents were murdered in this hotel, but we don't know who the murderer is" the cop finished disappointed. Chase started walking away until he saw an alleyway leading to the back of the hotel. Chase looked to see if anyone was watching him as he made his way down the alleyway to the back of the hotel.

No one was at the back of the hotel, so Chase was relived. An old wooden door was built I to the back, and to Chase's surprise he found out the door was opened a crack and foot prints were leading out of the door. "Hmm, must be the killer's" Chase thought to himself. He then walked through the door into the hotel. When he was inside, discovered that the door was another door to a closet. Chase then went through the other door leading to the lobby. The lobby was big and flashy, it had silver walls, floors, and ceilings, gold furniture, and the bronze doors. The lobby was also filled with cops, so Chase had to crawl and slowly move under and over couches, chairs, and tables until he made it to the elevator with foot prints in. He sniffed the floor buttons and found the one that smelt like blood, which was obviously the floor the killer went to. Chase pressed the button that said "floor 30" and went up.

Chase waited till the elevator made a chiming noise and opened the door leading to floor 30. Chase looked down the narrow hallway both ways to see if there were any cops, but there wasn't. "Let's find the room where it happened" Chase thought to himself. He kept following the foot prints which were much easier to make out since it was on carpet. Chase followed till he came to room 3067. The door required a door key to open, so it was locked, but when Chase looked down he saw the door key under the door. He picked it up with his mouth, stood on his hind legs, slipped the key in the whole and opened the door.

Was Chase saw made him jump, he saw a man lying on his back on the floor, cold and silent, for he had a bullet wound in the head. Chase walked over the body into the room to find a woman lying on the bed with a bullet in her head as well, but what concerned Chase the most was that he smelt alcohol all over the room. "Hmm, bloody foot prints, and alcohol, better find more clues before I make any assumptions" Chase thought to himself. Then Chase heard the sound of sniffling and crying coming from the bathroom.

Chase sniffed from outside the bathroom to figure out there was a human boy in there. "Is someone there? Please help" said a voice from inside. The door was opened a crack so Chase slowly pushed it open to see a boy with brown spiked hair, brown eyes, white skin, a red and white bikers vest, blue jeans, sneakers, and looked at the age of 10. The boy looked at Chase with relief and confusion. "Are you here to help" the boy asked standing up. "Yes I am, could you tell me your name and some features on what the killer looked like?" Chase said. "My name is Ryder, my father used to own a big company and was making plans for a special building to be built on the hill at the edge of town, until this tall ugly, and smelly man knocked on the door, shot my dad when he answered, shot my mother when she was reading on the bed, and left me while I hid in here after taking a shower" said the boy.

After this Chase was happy about the information, but was upset when his dream home was taken by this rich boy's father. "Ok, thanks for the information Ryder, I will use it to find this killer and bring him to justice" Chase said. "Wait, I never got your name" asked Ryder. "Oh my name is Chase" Chase answered. "Also, will we meet again, you seem like a good pup even if you aren't a police dog?" asked Ryder. "I sure hope so, you seem like a very brave boy" Chase said.

After that, Chase ran out the door, rode down the elevator, sneaked through the lobby, and exited out the backdoor/closet. Chase then followed the foot prints all around town until he made it to a house that Chase couldn't help, but stare at and get teary eyed. The house Chase was staring at had white walls, a brown roof, and a blue door. Chase was home.

 **Well that was chapter 4. I love these cliff hangers that pop into my head, and I hope you like them too. Please R &R and PM if you have any questions.**

 **And with that, peace out readers.**


	5. The reveal

**Hello readers. This is going to be my last chapter, but don't worry, more stories will be coming. I sure hope you have enjoyed this story and hope you can stick with me for the next story.**

 **And with that**

 **Welcome to the finale of PAW Patrol History: Chase**

Chapter 5:

Chase just stood there, starring at the place he had called home. "Why… why out of all the places in the world, it had to be here?" Chase thought with tears in his eyes. After about 5 minutes past until Chase decided to walk inside and find the killer. As he made his way to the door, he smelt something warm and metal. That's when Chase stopped at the door and realized who he was dealing with. "Blood, alcohol, warm, metal? No, it can't be, it just can't".

Chase walked inside and saw that whoever lived here, they didn't have a healthy personality. The whole house was trashed with food, beer, alcohol, glass, dishes, clothes, and bullets. Even with the house looking like hell, he could still picture the whole incident of how his life changed. He could picture Henry on the floor, Leigh on her side, and the boy standing where he stood when he shot both of them dead.

After all of what Chase was going through, there was an opening of the back door. Chase hid behind the couch in the living room and saw someone walk in. It was an ugly, smelly man with an angry look on his face, and a pistol in his hand. Chase knew exactly who it was by the smell of blood, alcohol, warm, and metal.

Chase full of anger, pounced from behind the couch onto the chest of the man, causing him to drop his gun. Chase locked his mouth on the neck of the man starting to choke him, but the man pushed him off. "I am going to ruin your life as badly as you ruined mine" screamed. The man stood up and stared at Chase confused. "And what killed family do you come from" the man said. Chase growled and saw a baseball bat close to his feet. "How could not remember the stupid dog?" Chase said. Chase kicked the bat at the man's feet making him face plant into the floor.

Chase found a kitchen knife on the floor, picked it up, and held it to the man's neck. "Go on, do it, take your revenge like the stray you are" the man said. Chase held the knife for a moment, but stopped to think. He remembered he wanted to help people when in need, he remembered when Ryder said he was a good pup even when he wasn't a police dog, and he remembered his dream house on the hill.

Chase closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to bring you death, I came here to bring you to justice" said Chase triumphantly. Chase then hit the man with the handle of the knife and knocked him out. Chase picked up the house phone off the floor, called the police by dialing with his nose, and waited outside.

The police arrived immediately and took the man away. Ryder was also there with the cops and ran up to Chase picking him up and hugging up. "Thank you Chase, I'm so glad you are safe" said Ryder. Ryder put Chase down and patted his head. "Well, that's just what I do" Chase said.

"Hey, my dad has loaned me the company after he died and I have just been informed that the special building has been finished" Ryder said excitedly. "What is it" asked Chase. Ryder motioned Chase to ride in the cop car with him. "You will see" Ryder said. Later they made it to the edge of town where the hill was to find a big huge tower with a slide, circle shaped parking spot, garage and light. "What is this place?" asked Chase. They got out of the car as Ryder answered, "This is the PAW Patrol Lookout, and you Chase, are going to be my second in command, police pup of it". Chase was speechless. He couldn't believe that he was going to live at the place where he has dreamed of living with the job he has always hoped for.

Ryder broke the silence with, "You are going to help me build the PAW patrol team by helping me find more pups to add". Ryder started walking towards it as he finished with, "Oh and Chase, welcome to the PAW Patrol".

 **The End**

 **That is all, folks. Thank you for enjoying this journey with me everyone. Please R &R and PM if you have any questions.**

 **And with that, I will see you guys in the next story, and peace out.**


End file.
